Only Lemon
by MaPa-kun
Summary: L.E.M.M.O.N: Libidinosas Escenas Majestuosas y Morbosas de Orgasmos Naturales / Bueno este es un fic de una serie de one-shots para practicar, o algo asi, mis lemons. Habra todo tipo de parejas. Dejen reviews y bueno ya saben lo de siempre: One Piece no me pertenece es de Oda. / Capitulo 3: Ai shiteru.
1. Chapter 1

1-ZoRo: TANOSHIMI

Era una noche oscura y callada, en el todo Sunny Go. Bueno no en todo el Sunny. Esa noche era turno de Zoro para vigilar... Y como es de costumbre, nuestro querido y dormilon Zorito dormia en vez de vigilar y bueno mientras dormia roncaba. Tenia un hermosos sueño, lleno de katanas y sake, mucho sake! Era perfecto, hasta que cierta estupida mujer, segun el, interrumpe su sagrado ritual, aunque de sagrado no tiene nada...

Buenas noches... Kenshi-san - dijo Robin que había acabado de entrar en el cuarto de vigilancia.

Hum? - dice Zoro abriendo los ojos - ah eres tu mujer... Que quieres? - dice Zoro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de volver a soñar aquel maravilloso sueño.

No deberías estar vigilando, kenshi-san? - pregunta Robin con esa sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, como le gustaba esa sonrisa...

Y tu no deberías estar durmiendo, mujer? - pregunta Zoro.

No podía - dice la arqueóloga, esta estaba vestida con un sueter de tirandes que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos shorts diminutos que dejaban ver esas largas y hermosas piernas.

La arqueóloga poco a poco se iba acercando a Zoro que dormía plácidamente en el suelo, esta llega a su lado y se sienta.

Oe... Que estas haciendo? - dice Zoro con un tono nervioso ya que la arqueóloga comenzó a acariciar su formado y descubierto abdomen, este solo estaba durmiendo con sus pantalones puestos, todo lo demas estaba quien sabe donde.

Estoy aburrida... Y quiero divertirme... - dice Robin con un tono pícaro en su voz.

Que acaso también te tengo que entretener cuando estas aburrida como a Luffy? - dice Zoro, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir Robin.

No creo que la diversión que busco sea como la que le ofreces a nuestro senchou, kenshi-san... - dice Robin que bajaba su mano hacia los pantalones del kenshi.

Estas jugando con fuego... - dice Zoro.

Bueno... Entonces espero quemarme - dice Robin.

Ante esto Zoro abre sus ojos, que los tuvo todo el tiempo cerrados durante la conversación, y sonríe. Era un sonrisa llena de deseo y lujuira. Agarra a Robin de las caderas y la posiciona encima suyo. Zoro comienza a besar el cuello de Robin a lo que esta suelta un leve gemido. Zoro da una vuelta y se pone encima de ella. Este comienza a quitarle la ropa que en ese entonces se volvió un estorbo. Comenzó por su sueter, quitandoselo con tanta velocidad, dejando al aire sus grandes pechos y comenzo a saborearlos, lamia sus pezones que poco a poco se iban endureciendo cada vez mas gracias a la excitacion del momento. Robin sintió como la, ya grande, erección de Zoro rozaba su entrepierna. Zoro con la boca comenzó a morder y lamer el resto del pecho de Robin, dejando leves marcas en el, y con la mano se encargo de tocar y mover su otro pecho. Zoro comenzó a bajar su mano libre hacia el corto pantalón de Robin. Este comenzó a bajarlo para dejar a Robin solo con sus braguitas. Braguitas que Brook desearía ver. Los gemidos de Robin llenaron todo el lugar, estos eran como música para los oídos del kenshi.

Y-ya... Hazlo, Z-Zoro... - dijo Robin con voz entrecortada y agitada.

Zoro, aun jugando con los pechos de Robin, bajo la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a Robin. Estaba mojada, no pudo evitar sonreir por esto. El kenshi dejo de jugar con los pechos de Robin y con sus dos manos agarro las caderas de Robin. Robin logro recuperar algo de cordura para bajarle los pantalones al kenshi dejando visible su mayor _espada_.

Oh, kenshi-san - dijo Robin extasiada - deberias practicar yontoryu.

Zoro sonrio por esto y comenzó a penetrarla lenta y calmadamente. Robin no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la erección de Zoro entrar en su ser. Sintió que estaba rozando el orgasmo.

Mas... Mas rápido - pidió una, aun mas, extasiada Robin.

Zoro la obedeció y aumento tanto la velocidad como la fuerza de sus estocadas. Robin llego a su clímax, soltando un gran grito que si no fuera por haberle mordido el hombro a Zoro se hubiera escuchado en todo el Sunny. Zoro se separa de una agitada Robin y se acuesta al lado suyo.

Te divertiste? - pregunta el kenshi con una voz un tanto agitada.

Si... - jadea- y mucho... - dice Robin.

A la próxima te toca divertirme a mi... - dice Zoro sonriendo picaramente y cerrando los ojos, para descanzar de la diversion repentina de esa noche.

Yo lo haría con gusto, Zoro...

~FIN~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo... espero que les guste y que dejen reviews n.n**

2-ZoSan: TĒBURU

Un tarde en el Sunny, todo los tripulantes habían bajado hacia la nueva isla para reabasteserce y explorar. Todos excepto cierto kenshi que estaba entrenando en la cubierta y un cocinero que había terminado de hacer las compras de la comida temprano y que ahora se encontraba acomodando las en la cocina. De vez en cuando este ultimo levantaba la mirada y veía a través de la ventana a el kenshi. Veía como las gotas de sudor caían desde su hermoso cabello de color marimo hasta perderse entre sus pantalones recorriendo por el camino toda la anatomía del kenshi, su pecho, sus abdominales... Como envidiaba esas benditas gotas de sudor...

Ya terminando de acomodar toda la comida en la despensa, salio a la cubierta y se puso a fumar, mientras miraba la espalda del kenshi estaba tan bien formada, le gustaria tanto acariciarla y sentirla...

Mientras Sanji fantaseaba con Zoro. Este sintió su presencia...

Se puede saber, por que tan interesado en mi espalda? - pregunto Zoro sin voltearse y sin detener su entrenamiento.

Sanji al ver que fue descubierto se sonrojo fuertemente...

N-no te estaba mirando! - dice nervioso - han de ser imaginaciones tuyas... - dice desviando la mirada.

Entonces todas esas miradas tuyas y tu mencionando mi nombre en sueños, también son inventos míos, no? - dice Zoro deteniendose y dandose la vuelta, encaminandose hacia donde el cocinero.

"Estúpido marimo! Como puede ser tan atento!?" Se pregunto Sanji "y yo hablo en sueños?! En serio!?"

Me voy a la cocina... - dice el cocinero tratando de huir de esa incomoda conversación, pero una mano robusta lo agarra del brazo y lo gira hacia el. Era Zoro que lo agarro de la cintura y le robo un beso, a lo que Sanji contesto casi de inmediato. Se estaban besando con tanta pasion y tanto deseo que ambos entraron en la cocina sin separarse. Zoro sienta a Sanji encima de la mesa y se separan...

Q-que fue eso? - pregunta Sanji sin poder creerselo.

Un beso, que acaso no fue bastante obvio cejas de sushi? - le dice Zoro.

Callate, marimo - le dice Sanji y lo vuelve a besar esta vez con mas pasión.

Zoro comienza a quitarle la camisa a su amante, tirando la al suelo. Zoro abandona los labios de Sanji y comienza lamer, morder y besar todo su torso. Mientras tanto Sanji soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y con la poca cordura que le quedaba comenzo a quitarle su haramaki a Zoro. Este ultimo cola sus manos dentro del pantalón del cocinero, apretando sus nalgas y atrayendo lo mas hacia el sintiendo su, ya grande, erección. Zoro se separa un poco...

Vaya cocinerucho... No sabia que eras tan fácil hacerte excitar... - dice Zoro en tono de burla.

Callate, marimo que tu también estas comenzando a tener una gran _espada_ entre tus piernas - dice Sanji.

Y vuelven a juntar sus labios. Sanji ya desesperado por sentir la _espada_ de Zoro le quito el pantalón de un solo jalón, quitando con el su ropa interior. Zoro acuesta a Sanji sobre la mesa y le quita o mas bien dicho le arranca el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Zoro se separa se lame sus tres dedos de manera sensual frente al cocinero, haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío. Zoro se aproximó a la entrada de Sanji y mete sus tres dedos de un solo en su interior...

Argh... Eso... Eso duele - se queja Sanji.

Me detengo? - pregunta Zoro.

Ni se te ocurra...

Zoro comienza a mover sus dedos dentro del cocinero, ensanchando su entrada para lo que venia después. La habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos. Sanji agarra la creciente erección de Zoro y la comienza a masturbar... Pero esto no hizo que Zoro detuviera su tarea... De repente Zoro saca sus dedos de su interior y hace que Sanji se detenga. Zoro hace que el cocinero se abra mas y se posiciona, entra de golpe en su interior y comienza a dar fuertes estocadas... "Ahh!" Es lo único que pudo contestar el cocinero. Zoro comienza a subir la velocidad y la fuerza en sus estocadas y Sanji comienza a subir el volumen de sus gemidos...

Y-ya n-no.. aguanto... M-me vengo... - dice Sanji entre jadeos.

Zoro le da otra estocada recargada con mucha fuerza, a lo que Sanji suelta un orgasmo llegando a su climax. Zoro jadeante sale del interior del cocinero, sonriendo satisfecho. Sanji queda tumbado en la mesa sin fuerzas. Zoro coge su ropa y sale de la cocina...

A donde vas? - pregunta Sanji.

A el baño... - responde - no quiero que los demás sepan lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí... Así que mejor limpiate, cocinerucho... Ah! y también limpia la mesa.

Sanji extrañado por lo que dijo Zoro, se da media vuelta y ve la mesa llena de sudor y de semen...

"No creo que quieran volver a comer hay si descubren lo que hicimos..."

**~FIN~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui les dejo un yuri, pervertidos e.e**

**Este viene con dedicatoria! A mi querida hermosa, zoroxrobinxchopper123. Espero que te guste, cariño n.n**

* * *

><p>3- RoNa: Ai Shiteru<p>

Tengo un poco de nervios - dijo la akage, sonrojada, cuando sintio que nuestra querida morena estaba cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Yo igual, Nami... - dijo Robin sacandose el ligero abrigo que llevaba y lanzandolo al suelo. Esta se iba acercando lentamente hacia la akage, que estaba de espaldas a Robin, y la abraza por detras. Le agarra la barbilla para que se de la vuelta y la besa tiernamente. Robin la agarra de la cintura y Nami del cuello de Robin intensificando el beso. Por falta de aire, se separan. Nami se quito el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto, mostrando su linda lenceria naranja, que combinaba con sus hermosos cabellos. A lo que Robin se sonroja un poco y se acerca al oido de la akage para susurrarle: Te ves hermosa, Nami...

Tu... tambien... te ves... hermosa, Robin - dijo Nami sonriendo completamente sonrojada.

Robin vuelve a acercarse a Nami y la comienza a besar de nuevo, esta vez con un poco mas de pasion. Sus manos acariciaban toda la piel expuesta de la akage. Haciendo que esta ultima sintiera escalofrios recorrer su piel con cada roce de las manos de su nakama. Robin comienza a bajar con sus besos hacia sus hombros, pasando por el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el, bajo a sus pechos y comienza a besarlos por encima de su brasiel. "Aun tiene demasiada ropa" penso la arqueolga, para empezar a quitarle el brasiel.

Pero Nami tampoco se queda por detras, esta comienza a quitarle la camisa lila que traia puesta la arqueologa. Intentando besar todo lo que podia de su cuerpo. Robin comenzo a llevarla lentamente hacia la cama, sin despegarse ni un momento de ella. Cuando ya por fin le logro quitar el brasiel, comenzo a masajear uno de sus grandes y abultados pechos, estimulando su peson. Ya por fin cerca de la cama, Robin la deja suavemente encima de ella, poniendose ella encima, comenzando a bajar con besos hacia el otro pecho de Nami. Ya cuando llego, comenzo a besarlo y a morder ligeramente su peson, poniendolos duros.

Eres... genial... Robin - decia la akage gimiendo e intentando desabotonar el brasiel de la arqueologa.

Robin sube hacia el rostro de Nami y le dice:

Fufufu, experiencia, Nami... - la vuelve a besar en los labios y sus manos se dirigen hacia sus pechos para volverlos a masajear.

Nami toma su rostro en sus manos y la besa con mas fiereza, pero por falta de aire se separan.

Entonces, comparte tu sabiduria conmigo... Robin - dice Nami y vuelve a besar a la arqueologa.

Si insistes... - le dijo Robin a Nami, separandose un poco de sus labios, para luego volver a besarla. Con una de sus manos bajo hacia sus bragas, que ya estaban humedas, y comenzo a acariciar sus clitoris por encima de la tela.

Nami comienza a gemir con un poco mas de fuerza por ese suave tacto de los dedos de la arqueologa en su clitoris. Esta, con la poca cordura que le quedaba le quito el short que tenia puesto la arqueologa. Robin quita su mano y comienza a frotar su sexo con el de Nami por encima de la tela, exitandolas aun mas y al mismo tiempo la besa mas apasionadamente, explorando su boca con su lengua. Nami desabrocha el sosten de Robin dejando al aire esos dos grandes y suaves pechos. Robin comenzo a jadear por la exitacion, cogio las bragas de Nami y las comenzo a bajar, quitandotelas. Luego introducio lentamente uno de sus dedos. Nami suelta un enorme suspiro, que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un gemido. Nami se acerca al oido de la arqueologa y con voz jadeante dice - yo igual quiero... darte placer... - y con sus manos comienza a masajear y pellizcar los pechos y pesones de Robin. Esta ultima comienza a gemir mas fuerte y comienza a introducir mas profundo su dedo en la vagina de Nami, comenzandolo a mover en el interior, mientras seguia gemiendo aun mas fuerte por las caricias que le hacia la navegante. Nami, con su boca, comienza a morder, lamer, besar los pechos de Robin, sacandole mas gemidos. A lo que esta responde metiendo dos dedos mas en su interior, moviendolos con fiareza. Nami estaba que se corria, asi que Robin saco sus dedos del interior de esta chica, subio hasta su rostros y los saboreo con tanta sensualidad que haria que hasta el menos pervertido se corriera con tan solo ver eso. Robin la beso con pasion explarando su boca con su lengua sintiendo su sabor a mandarinas. Robin va bajando entre beso y beso por el cuerpo de Nami, pasando por su cuello, pechos, estomago, hasta llegar hasta su clitoris... esta se quedo viendolo un rato y Nami extrañada alza la vista hacia donde estaba la arqueologa, y la ve completamente sonrojada. Pero de pronto cambia su mirada a una picara y rapidamente comienza a lamer sus labios, saboreando sus liquidos, bebiendolos como si fueran el manjar mas exquisito del mundo, y lo era. Nami comienza a gemir desesperadamente, tomando una almohada e intentando morderla para ahogar asi los gemidos que se estaban convirtiendo en gritos de placer. Esta Robin ve que hace eso y para por un momento, subiendo hacia donde estaba el rostro enrojecido de Nami - no hagas eso - le dice, quitando la almohada de su boca. Se acerca a sus labios, pero antes de besarla le susurra - quiero escucharte gemir... - y la besa, para volver a bajar, para seguir saboreando todo su sexo. Nami vuelve a gritar de placer por sentir la lengua de Robin recorriendo todo su sexo. Esta aumenta el ritmo y comienza a comerle el coño mas fuerte y mas rapido, disfrutando de sus gritos. Nami soltando varios gritos dice - p-para... voy... voy a llegar - Robin ignoro sus suplicas y aumento aun mas el ritmo, metiendo sus dedos en la vagina de Nami para hacer que se venga mas rapido. Nami grita con fuerza y arquea su espalda, su piel se eriza y vuelve a caer en la cama, gritando de placer, anunciando que ha llegado al orgasmo.

Nami jadeante le dice a Robin con voz entre cortada - ya... ya veras... cuando me... me toque a mi...

Robin bebio todo lo que pudo de la escencia de Nami. Subio a su rostro para besarla nuevamente y hacer que se saboree a si misma. Se separo un poco de ella y con voz jadeante le susurro - sabes... demasiado... bien - y volvio a besarla apasionadamente, acariciando todo su cuerpo.

B...bien, es mi... turno - dijo Nami, separandose de los labios de Robin, sonriendo abiertmente, para dar una vuelta, poniendo a Robin debajo de ella. Con una gran sonrisa comienza a besar a Robin por el cuello bajando a sus hombros y llegando hasta sus albutados y suaves pechos, quedandose ahi durante un tiempo, lamiendo, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas. A lo que Robin reacciona dando pequeños jadeos, mientras sonreia y con sus manos trataba de acariciar todo lo que podia del cuerpo de la akage. Nami comienza a bajar rapidamente hacia el humedo sexo de Robin, haciendo que esta ultima levante las piernas para ponerlas en los hombros de Nami, asi dandole un buen angulo a la akage para que, con su lengua, comenzara a lamer, saborear la vagina de Robin. Al contacto tan repentino en esa, muy sensible, area, Robin suelta un gran grito de placer. Mientras que Nami se la estaba comiendo, literalmente, Robin lo unico que podia hacer era soltar grandes gemidos y gritos de placer. Esta agarro la cabeza de Nami y la presiono contra su sexo profundizando mas la lamida, diciendo con voz de lo mas fogosa y jadeante - s-se... se siente... d-demasiado... bien! N...no pares... hasta... hasta que me corra...!

Nami sonrie y separa sus labios, haciendo que las lamidas sean aun mas profundas, y susurrando, con voz un poco ronca, entre lamida en lamida, dijo - que... bueno... que... te guste.

Robin siguio gimiendo mas fuerte, si eso era posible, gritando, sintiendo que se quedaba afonica. Apretaba mas la cabeza de Nami contra su sexo, mientras que arqueaba mas su espalda. - Estoy apunto de correrme... -susurro levemente - me... me correre... vamos... n-no pares! - grito con una voz llena de lujuria.

Nami sonrie e intruduce un par de dedos en su sexo, aumentando el ritmo. Tambien sus lamidas se vuelven mas fieras, y dijo mientras estaban llegando al final- esto es delicioso...

Na... Nami! - sin resistir mas, grita su nombre y se corre. Dejando de presionar su cabeza y arqueando completamente su espalda. Nami, sonriente, siguio lamiendo, intentando beber todo ese manjar que salia de la arqueologa. Poco a poco, Robin se va relajando, volviendose a acostar en la cama, respirando agitadamente, dijo- eso fue... fue... genial... amo... tu lengua - dijo, he hizo una pequeña pausa antes de decir - te amo... a ti.

Nami se sorprendio de que su nakama le dijiera esas dos hermosas palabras... asi que se acomodo a su lado, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Robin, muy cerca de su oido le susurro sonriendo - yo te amo mucho mas, y tu lengua es... resbalosa. - sonrojandose ds sobremanera con ese ultimo comentario.

Robin se viro hacia ella, quedando de frente y mirandola fijamente por unos segundos, al verla completamente sonrojada, como un tomate, sonrie. Le quita un mechon de pelo de su rostro sudado y se acerco a Nami... susurrandole - te he dicho ya lo hermosa que eres, Nami?

Esta Nami, se sonroja a un mas. Y Robin le vuelve a decir en tono divertido - y ya te he dicho tambien que amo cuando estas sonrojada? te vez adorable... - Robin se rie al ver el lindo puchero que hacia la akage, y la besa tiernamente.

Nami dirige la vista hacia otro lado, diciendo completamente sonrojada- no soy adorable...

A lo que Robin solo sonrio, le cogio la barbilla e hizo que la viera, para besarle la frente a la akage. Nami sonrio, aun un poco sonrojada, coloco su cabeza en su pecho, recostandose en el como si fuera una almohada... la mejor almohada del mundo, no esta demas decirlo, y la abrazo. Robin tambien la abraza. Nami escuchando los latidos tranquilos del corazon de Robin se va durmiendo poco a poco, al igual que Robin y asi, lentamente ambas chicas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se puede pasar una noche de los mas fenomenal y salvaje con esa persona que amas, pero todo puede ser aun mejor si dicen un 'te amo'...

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo digo que espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti cariño .3.<strong>


End file.
